Again I Go Unnoticed
by Kory Anders
Summary: SONG FIC: Dashboard Confessional "Again I go Unnoticed" Robin reflects about "How long is Forever" slight AU


D/c: Willow again, wow I love the song-fic concept. Here's another one a hint of AU in here, the fic takes place after _How Long is Forever_, from the P.O.V. of Robin, set to the tune of Dashboard Confessional's "Again I go Unnoticed"

**_Again I go Unnoticed _**

**__**

_So quiet_

_another__ wasted night,_

_the__ television steals the conversation_

            She didn't think I could tell what she was thinking about, but I could. She was thinking about Nightwing. I could just tell, 'course, most girls were like this, swooning over the older guys, it's just that I thought Star was different. 

            She sighs and stands up, "Good Night my friends, I wish you all pleasant dreams." She smiled her typical smile and floated out of the room. 

_exhale__,_

a_nother__ wasted breath,_

_again__ it goes unnoticed._

            Her Tamerianian holiday was successful last week, we celebrated just as she instructed, the beads and the foods. But I could tell something was happening with her. She had this dazed look all the time, that's when she told me about my future self; Nightwing.

            I sighed and stood up.

_Please tell me you're just feeling tired_

_cause__ if it's more than that I feeel that I might break_

_out__ of touch, out of time._

            As I walked I remembered what she had told me. Her voice still lingered in the back of my head;

            "Nightwing was so kind to me, he saved me from Warp, gave me warmth and shelter, and helped me re-unite our future selves." She sighed, "He was wonderful." My stomach ached when she said that, I wanted her to talk about me that way.

_Please send me anything but signals that are mixed_

_cause__ I can't read your rolling eyes_

_out__ of touch, are we out of time?_

            I didn't want her to fall for him; he wasn't ever going to be back in this time, why couldn't she see me? I was always there for her, I guess that phrase, what was it? Um… Oh yeah; Actions speak louder than words.

_Close lipped_

_another__ goodnight kiss_

_is__ robbed of all it's passion,_

            I paused at her door and took a breath. I lifted my gloved hand and hesitated, should I knock, is she asleep? Only one way to find out, I knocked loudly.  I heard her rise and walk to the door, I was seriously contemplating running.

_your__ grip_

_another__ time, is slack_

_it__ leaves me feeling empty._

            I could hear her hand on the door, but I didn't run. She opened the door and peered out, "hello Robin, what brings you here tonight?" she asked.

            I blink at her; "Star can I talk to you?" I asked walking into her room. This was a very bold move on my part.

            "of course Robin." She furrowed her brows together like she did when she was confused. 

_I'll wait until tomorrow_

_maybe__ you'll feel better then_

_maybe__ we'll be better then_

            Suddenly my brain told me to stop and wait a second, maybe I should just talk to her tomorrow, that could work, right? But I couldn't wait, that annoying voice buried deep within my mind said today, tell her today. "Star, if you could've stayed in the future would you have?" that sounded so stupid, I opened my mouth to correct myself but she stopped me.

            "No" That simple statement made my mind freeze in mid thought.

            "What about Nightwing?" she smiled.

            "Robin did you understand why I liked him so much?" a change of roles; she was explaining things to me. I shook my head no.

_so__ what's another day_

_when__ I can't bear these nights of thoughts_

_of__ going on without you_

            "Nightwing is you…" she whispered gently into my ear.

_this__ mood of yours is temporary_

_it__ seems worth the wait_

_to__ see your smile again_

            With that she kissed my cheek and bid me goodnight. I stood outside her door for another good ten minutes, speechless, how could I have forgotten, I was Nightwing in the future. 

_out__ of the corner of your eye_

_won't__ be the only way you'll look at me then._

 I guess I could live with tomorrow.


End file.
